1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an optical disc recording apparatus, for example, to an apparatus for controlling a recording signal that stabilizes a recording signal during an initial write operation, and a method of performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk recording apparatus records data onto discs such as compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD), blu-disc (BD), or high definition (HD)-DVD or reproduces data recorded on such a disc.
If an optical disk recording apparatus stops writing due to buffer underrun, insecure servo signals, wobble quality, contamination, changes in recording speeds, and/or external shocks, during a write operation, normal recording results may not be obtained.
Therefore, a technique of stopping a write operation when rewriting data to disc may be employed, although the optical disk recording apparatus stops writing the data.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C are timing diagrams for explaining a method of controlling a recording signal using a conventional apparatus for controlling a recording signal.
FIG. 1A is a waveform of a write mode control signal WC indicating that an optical disk recording apparatus performs a rewrite operation after stopping a write operation.
When the optical disk recording apparatus performs a rewrite operation after stopping a write operation, it may take some time until a voltage of the recording signal reaches a stable voltage level using an automatic laser power control (ALPC) circuit.
Referring to FIG. 1B, it may take time t0 until a voltage output from the ALPC circuit reaches a stable voltage level V1. Because the optical disk recording apparatus does not perform a write operation during a period of time t0 due to lack of a reference voltage required to write data, data loss may occur.
To solve this problem, referring to FIG. 1C, a method of adding a DC voltage V2 with a predetermined or desired ratio to the stable voltage level V1 output from the ALPC circuit and more quickly stabilizing the reference voltage required to write the data after the write mode is controlled has been suggested.
However, such a method may cause data loss during an initial predetermined or given period of time t1 after the conventional apparatus for controlling the recording signal controls the write mode. Also, because the optical disk recording apparatus may perform the write operation at a relatively high speed, the optical disk recording apparatus may write more data during the initial predetermined or given period of time t1 than before, and more data loss may occur.